The One Where They Play 'Truth or Dare'
by BigTimeLive
Summary: Sam suggests the group plays 'Truth or Dare' and they all agree. Except he has a secret plan working in his mind to get a certain two people together. IRON TIGER! AvaxDanny/Iron FistxWhite Tiger.


Since I have a few other stories on Hiatus, I'm making this a oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or USM. If I did, this wouldn't be on FF.

Okay guys. This my OTP. Ship it.

...

Ava's teeth almost pierced her lip. She was biting down on it to keep herself was speaking. Somehow, every time she raised her hand in English, the entire class ended up writing some sort of paper. The girl hated the death glares she got from her team mates and pretty much everyone else.

Her eyes randomly roamed around to her left, but she slightly jumped as she saw Sam. Sam was staring at her, his eyes as wide an owl.

Ava rolled her eyes, '_What?' _she mouthed silently to him.

He gave her a blank look and turned away. Ava shook her head and rested her chin onto her hand. She normally could always pay attention in class but... today felt different. She was having a hard time concentrating on everything, from math problems to history dates.

This was a weird feeling for her, she was always on top of the ball. But her thoughts were clouded and she couldn't get a grip on any of-

Crap. She silently started cursing herself. The White Tiger had finally realized why she couldn't pay attention, why she couldn't think about school. It was because the only thing her mind wanted to think about was... Danny.

Her mind drifted to the afternoon before...

{Flashback}

"Truth." Peter raised an eyebrow at Sam, who was smirking.

"Okay Webhead! If you're sure. So what's with you and that chick you're always with... the red head." He continued to smirk. Peter slightly flinched, he was totally blushing though. "M-MJ? Nothing. We're just friends. Er, yeah." He nodded, pleased with his answer.

Luke and Danny exchanged grins and Ava facepalmed. "So you wouldn't mind if I asked her out?" Sam teased him.

Peter shot up, "You won't."

Nova shook his head as he laughed. "You're pathetic, Parker!" He continued to tease.

Peter waved it off, "Whatever. You know what, bucket head? What's your greatest fear?" Peter raised an eyebrow, happily enjoying the show Nova was putting on as he quit laughing and slightly curled up into a fetal position.

Danny was trying to keep himself from laughing, but he still released a chuckle. Luke raised an eyebrow at his best friend and Danny gave him a 'I'll-Tell-You-Later' look. Ava was shaking her head at all of them, Danny caught her eye and they exchanged grins.

She didn't like-like Danny... but he was very attractive. She always loved seeing his green eyes spark with excitement or pleasure, they were just so... enchanting. And the way his hair fell just above his shoulders... it was perfect for him.

The teenager was snapped from her thoughts. "Danny, Truth or dare!" Sam poked looked as if he had an idea... an evil idea.

Iron Fist contemplated his answer, finally he murmured "Truth... Sam nodded, his plan could still work.

"Do _you _have a crush on anyone?" Nova asked. A chorus of "Oooh" was heard from Luke and Peter. Ava tried to act like she didn't care, as if she was still annoyed.

Danny thought for a few moments, trying to produce the wisest answer. "Our first and last love...is self love."

Sam groaned, "No fortune cookie answers allowed."

"If I said no, would you believe me?" Danny asked innocently. Ava felt a shred of disappointment run through her, which she quickly fought off.

The three boys looked around at each other, and then turned to Danny and shook their heads. The blond boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "...Yes..."

Ava did her best to keep on a straight face, as she always did. But the way Danny was slightly blushing...how deep in thought he was...how he ran his hand through his hair... Oh gosh. Her heart melted. Completely.

But she didn't have a crush on him! She just...thought...he was... yeah. She liked him.

Before anyone could say anything else, Danny quickly looked over to Luke. "Truth or _Dare?" _

"Nobody is doing dares..." Power Man pointed out.

"Are you volunteering?" Sam asked, hopeful to see someone do something embarrassing.

"No way man. I've played this with Danny before, dares are..._scary_." He glared over to a grinning Danny.

The rest of the team became curious, but knew that Luke would never tell. "The truth can be a powerful thing..." Danny continued to grin. "What's your favorite color?"

Ava smiled at Danny, he actually was pretty funny when he wasn't speaking through metaphors. Luke rolled his eyes jokingly, "Yellow."

Luke looked at everyone in the room, trying to pick out someone to humiliate. "Buckethead!" Luke shouted to an almost asleep Sam.

Nova eye's flashed open, "What?..." He asked obviously annoyed. Then all of the sudden something snapped him from it and he perked up. "Truth!" He yelled before Luke even asked.

"Okay... Have you had your first kiss yet?" Power Man asked, he was really sure he knew his answer already though.

"Duh. Of course I have." He said nonchalantly, as if it was nothing. There were mixed expressions from the team, mostly either irritation at his cockiness or a bit of shock.

Sam smirked evilly, his plan finally would be played out. "Ava, truth or dare... bet you can't handle dare." He said slyly, knowing how to push her buttons.

If there was one thing Ava Ayala hated, it was being told she couldn't do something. "Oh yeah?, dare. Do your worst." She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I dare you and Danny to kiss." Sam said with totally satisfaction on his face. Ava started blushing madly, she stood up. Peter mouth formed a tiny 'o', Luke's jaw dropped and he looked to Danny. Danny was just staring at the ground, acting like nothing had been said.

Ava quickly tried to make her way out of the room and stopped in the doorway. "Okay, fun game I'm out..." she began to babble about homework, which she was using as an excuse. Danny stood up and made his way over to her as she continued to speak.

She slowed her nervous words as she looked up at him. He raised her chin so that he could fully look her in the eye and quietly leaned down to kiss her. Ava's eye widened but she calmly fell into the kiss.

Danny wished that he could stay here, just for a little bit longer... but something kept telling him 'No.' Everything was telling him to stop, but he didn't want to...

Slowly they pulled back, Danny had to break eye contact. He hated himself for it. The boy slowly walked past Ava, toward his room.

Ava stood there in utter shock. She was frozen to where she stood, unable to to move.

Sam grinned and wolf whistled, Luke quickly got up and ran to his best friend's room, Peter just sat there, unknowing what to do.

The girl finally got herself to move and she quickly walked as fast as possible to her room. Her heart was pounding inside her chest, almost like a drum. She threw herself across her bed and ran a hand through her hair.

What had just happened?

{End of Flashback}

That's why Ava couldn't focus.

All she wanted to think about was him. How it felt when he kissed her, how much her heart leaped.

"Miss Ayala? Do I need to repeat myself?" a voice broke Ava from her thoughts.

"Um sorry! I was... yes could you please repeat the question?" Ava's cheeks were red in embarrassment.

Danny caught her eye for a second as the professor facepalmed. He gave her a small smirk.

...

There's my first USM Fic. Yeah I've been kinda out of it lately. So yeah.

I'm also still trying to capture everyone's personality... so bear with me.

Thanks! And make sure to check out the WAAAAY better written Iron Tiger fics, because I love them to death :D 3

~BTL


End file.
